What Started From A Dream
by musicismylife2
Summary: It has been two years since I have seen my brother, Sam. So finally, here I am. On a plane, on my way to Washington. I think I'm just going to spend some time with my brother, and catch up on the lost years. But then I get there and the dreams happen. And there is Him. What's the secret that everyone seems the know, but won't tell me? Why am I falling for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I got this idea from some other stories I read on here, but I totally forgot the plot them, so I just used the idea of this girl being Sam's sister and coming to stay with him and she falls in love with one of the guys in the pack. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own no characters from the book. Heck, I don't even own the floor they are walking on!**

Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

The plane ride from San Francisco, California to La Push, Washington seemed like it took forever. Well, my plane was really flying to Port Angeles, but that was only because La Push doesn't have an airport.

Now that you know where I'm going, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is Nika Uley. I am 15 years old (going to be 16 in a few months) and Quiluette.

The reasons I am on this plane right now lies in my house. Those reasons would be my parents. Things haven't been going too well at home between them, and last week it reached it's peak. After that incident, my parents finally decided to send me to my brother, Sam, in La Push, where there are still some Quiluette people living.

He is 21 right now, but when Sam and I were kids, we got along better than most siblings. Sam is only 5 years older than me, but he acts so mature. Maybe that's why he moved out of our house at 19, and never returned. Though, part of it was that he met a girl named Emily.

Anyway, my plane is just about to land and I can't wait to see him again, no matter what happened a few years ago. As soon as I step into the terminal, I get a giddy feeling, and start walking quicker towards baggage claim, where Sam will be waiting.

As I descended the stairs, I started looking around for Sam. As I scanned the rows of waiting people for him, I saw a muscular arm waving in the air. I knew it was him, since his arms seemed to be the biggest things I've ever laid eyes on. I raced towards the arm, and soon enough, I found Sam.

"Sam!" I cried, as I crashed into his chest. Sam laughed and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. "Can't *wheeze* breath *wheeze*." He laughed again and then stopped hugging me. Only then did he speak.

"It's good to finally see you again, Nika. I've missed you so much." He squeezed me again, but this time he let go. "Nika, I want you to meet someone" he started, "This is my fiancé, Emily," he finished, as he motioned to his right. Throughout this whole time, I had never once looked beside him. I waved hello to Emily, but was too shy to speak.

"Hello Nika, it's so nice to finally meet you." Emily smiled warmly at me. "Nice to meet you, too," I mumbled in reply. Still to shy to speak above a whisper to her. She started laughing, though.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I don't bite!" I laughed then, feeling more comfortable with her within the second. We rounded up my luggage, and off to La Push we went.

I'm not sure how long it took, but soon enough, we were pulling into the driveway, AKA a big path of gravel, of a quaint little cabin. Once everything was out of the car, Emily came to me and said, "I'll show you to your room. We had it decorated according to the directions your mum gave us." Well this is weird. I didn't know my mom even talked to Sam, though, how would I have gotten to this house without him knowing.

I followed her up to the second story of the house. Turning to the first door on the left, I entered my dream room. (AN; This is really my dream room to a smaller scale) The walls were different shades of blue, all blending into one another. In the corner of the room, a little forest like bed rested, with woven branches all around it. On one of the walls, there was a desk to do homework, and to put my laptop, with the same branch design on it. The dresser in another corner of the room was the same design, but what really caught my eye was the carpet. It was a deep green color, with accents on it, which made it look like a forest floor. I stared around in shock, until Emily, who I didn't even know was still there, told me she would let me get settled, and would come to get me when dinner was ready.

Having to wake up early in the morning, and having to be on an airplane, was not what I had wanted to do today, so all of the tiredness came rushing to me. I walked drowsily over to the elaborate bed, and plopped down. Within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, I was out cold, dreaming of shapeless things and a boy who was, in my opinion, very attractive.

**Please remember to review! Leave criticism, but remember that telling me my stuff is shit WON'T make the chapters come up faster. Gracias!**

**-Musicismylife2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter one! This chapter is much shorter, and I'm very sorry for that. The title is Dinner, so it is really just about the dinner, that's why. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own no characters from the book. Heck, I don't even own the floor they are walking on!**

Chapter 2: Dinner

I was all too soon being shaken awake. I opened my eyes to find Emily's face hovering over me.

"So you couldn't even stay awake for an hour, could you," she snickered. I just grumbled meaningless things back to her, since I was still really tired. "Well come on. Dinner is ready, and Sam is just jumping around waiting for you." She smiled then, and left me to fix my hair and clothes from my little nap.

About 15 minutes later, I had changed into comfy clothes, and tamed my haystack of hair. I walked down the stairs and was attacked by the Sam Express. He barreled into me, knocking me backwards, and then swooped me into another hug before I could hit the ground. At least I could partially breathe this time.

He finally put me down and led me over to an old wood dinning table. I sat down at one of the set spots. Sam sat across from me, and a moment later, Emily came out with a tray of what looked like lasagna, and salad.

Throughout the duration of the dinner, Sam questioned me about what I had been up to for the last two years, and Emily asked what my likes and hobbies were. From what I could tell, Emily wanted to find something we could do together, and Sam was just trying to see if there any boys he needed to rip apart.

After a very long dinner, I retreated up the stairs to my room, with calls of "goodnight" following me. When I closed the door, I realized just how tired I was now. The little nap I had before dinner had helped, but now I felt as if I would pass out at any moment.

I staggered to my suitcase and took out my toiletries and PJs. As quickly as I could, I got ready for bed. When I was finally in bed, I was out like a light. Again, I dreamed of that perfect boy, but this time, he was accompanied by animals. Wolves, I guess. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't make out a face on the boy.

**Please remember to review! Leave criticism, but remember that telling me my stuff is shit WON'T make the chapters come up faster. Gracias!**

**-Musicismylife2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter is much longer than the last chapter, which I'm happy about, because you guys will be happy with it. So I'm running a bit low on ideas, so I need some help here. If I can't think of a lot of good things to put in, the next chapter will be rubbish. So please help! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own no characters from the book. Heck, I don't even own the floor they are walking on!**

Chapter 3: Meeting Day/Someone Special

"Nika. Wake up Nika!" Someone was shaking me, trying to get me to wake up, but all I really wanted to do was sleep.

"5 more minutes mom," I mumbled back at them. The woman laughed at me, but continued to shake me.

"No, no sleepy head. I need to introduce you to some people today, and they are all downstairs. Now get up!" I groaned and finally opened my eyes to see Emily looking down at me. Sighing, I slowly worked my way out from under the covers and onto the floor. Turning to Emily, I asked,

"What would you like me to wear?" She smiled at me warmly and started flittering about the room. She picked me out a nice stripped sweater and some purple skinny jeans. I headed into the bathroom to put them on, and then did my makeup naturally since I felt like it. My golden brown hair is originally straight, so i just brushed it to get the knots out.

"Emily, i'm ready," I called, as I stepped out of the bathroom. (AN; the bathroom is connected to her room) She turned around from her place by the window and looked at me.

"You look wonderful Nika," she sighed. I smiled at her and walked over to give her a hug. She took my hand and we walked out of my room and to the stairs. "They are all in the living room. I have to go cook, so you should go meet them." Emily was talking about our guests of course.

We walked down the stairs, but spilt up at the landing; I turned left to the living room, and she turned right to the kitchen. As I neared the room, I head male voices. Like, a lot of male voices. As I entered the room, I realized why. All of the people in the room were guys. When I walked into the room, only Sam looked up at me. The other boys were too deep in conversation, apparently. Sam got up from his spot on the couch and came towards me. He grabbed me into another bone crushing hug, and then spun around to face the others.

"Guys!" He called, and all of the boys spun around to face us. "This is my sister Nika." All of the boys looked at me and had huge smiles on their faces. One by one, they got up to introduce themselves and give me a hug. The boy's names were Jacob, Paul, Colin, Brady, Jared, Embry, and Quil. Just as I had met Quil, a girl walked through our front door.

"Sorry I'm late, Seth didn't want to get out of bed so I had to kick his- Who is this?" She was totally into her rant that she hadn't noticed me until she reached the couch. I looked at her and smiled. She just glared at me. What was her problem? I was just about to ask her about that, but Sam started talking,

"This Leah. Leah, this is my sister Nika. BE NICE to her." She snorted and looked away. "Anyways Leah, when is Seth coming over? Nika still needs to meet him." Leah looked anywhere but him as she answered,

"I got him awake 5 minutes ago, so he will be here in 2 minutes I guess." She sat down next to Paul on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. I felt unwanted here, so after I quickly told Sam to get me when this Seth kid got here, I hightailed it up to my room.

Laying down on my bed, I plucked my phone from my pocket. I realized I hadn't texted any of my friends yet, so I decided that now was the beat time. Creating a group message, I texted all of them that I was here safely and I missed them. After sending the text, I reached to my stereo where my ipod was, and turned it on. I laid on my bed and waited for my friends to respond, or for Sam to get me. Since I was getting bored of waiting, My mind drifted off to other things.

Suddenly, I started thinking of Him; that boy in my dreams. From what my dream showed me, he has black hair and a tan complexion, but that is all I could figure out. The dreams were always really hazy, and it seemed as if a fog was covering everything, making it all harder to see, especially his face. I sighed in frustration because I had to admit, from what I could see, he was pretty hot.

It felt like more thank an hour of thinking of the guy, but in reality, my first song was only finishing when Sam came to get me. I walked with him down the stairs and to the arch that welcomed you to the living room. Sam went in, but I hung back. I didn't know why, but I was feeling nervous. I finally just shook it off and walked in, keeping my head pointed towards the floor, though. As I walked in, Sam introduced me to the Seth guy.

"Seth, I want you to meet my sister Nika," he said to him. I felt eyes on me, so I picked my head up to look at him. As soon as my eyes connected with his, I gasped. He was beautiful. His face was smooth and the smile he was sporting right now was sexy, in my opinion. Then I realized something; I had just fallen for him.

He was eyeing me up and down, but this time I didn't feel uncomfortable. He looked me in the eyes again, and smiled even bigger. From Sam, who was standing beside Jared, I thought I heard something like a growl. The sound cut off and Sam calmly, yet angry, said to Seth,

"Seth, can I see you outside?" He walked outside the house, and Seth followed. I started to follow, but someone caught my arm and pulled me back.

"You can't go out there," the boy I realized was Jacob, said. I looked back at the door in time to Seth disappear.

**Please remember to review! Leave criticism, but remember that telling me my stuff is shit WON'T make the chapters come up faster. Also, please fuel me with ideas on the chapters to come! Gracias!**

**-Musicismylife2**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the REALLY long wait, but things happened, and I was still in writers block xp**

**But here it is! I hope you like it!**

Sam POV

"Seth, can I see you outside?" I asked him. I stood up and walked to the door. I knew Seth was following me by the sound of his footsteps. I turned out the door and waited for him to come.

Once he entered the backyard, I started yelling at him.

"SETH! HOW COULD YOU IMPRINT ON MY SISTER?!" He stood there looking at me. I knew I shouldn't be that worked up, seeing as we couldn't control who we imprint on. At least Seth is a nice kid.

I calmed myself down a bit, and apologized,

"Sorry Seth. I know this isn't your fault, it's just that she's my sister, and I didn't want her to know about us until a little later."

"I understand," Seth replied. "But I love her. I will keep her safe no matter what, I promise."

I believed him. I looked at him in an approving way, and said,

"Well go ahead and tell her... But if you break her heart Seth, I swear to god I will not regret hurting a bone in your body." Seth seemed kind of scared, but there was an enormous amount of love in his eyes, so I silently sent him inside to go tell Nika.

Seth's POV

I walked back inside after Sam had yelled at me, and found Nika looking worried. I walked up to her and took her hands from where they rested in her lap. She looked up at me curiously while I pulled her up.

"Seth?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. My lips met hers and fireworks erupted from the contact. She melted into the kiss and we stood there, just kissing. After a bit, I pulled back and asked her,

"Walk with me?" She nodded her head whilst she bit her lip. I really wanted to kiss her again, but I needed to tell her about us.

We walked out the front door and started walking down the street. I locked my fingers within hers and started talking,

"Nika, I need to tell you about something..." And so I proceeded to tell her what I am, and what she is to me. She is my everything, and I will love her till the end of time.

When I had finished my explanation, she looked up at me, not with confusion or

fearfulness, but with love and adoration. She has fallen for me, like I have for her, and I'm so glad she did.

**Thank You to everyone who favorite this story of who commented! I love you guys a lot, and it would be great if you would keep supporting me! Gracias!**

**~Musicismylife2**


End file.
